


Curry & Bed

by ladyc2



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Based on Ueda's jweb, Curry, Ficlet, M/M, and fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2
Summary: A small ficlet based on Ueda's jweb where he mentioned making curry





	Curry & Bed

Kame eyed the plate in front of him. It looked like curry. It smelled like curry. Smelled like really delicious curry. Across the table from him, Ueda Tatsuya looked and sounded annoyed.

"It's not going to jump off the plate and bite you."

"You made this?" Kame asked just to clarify.

Ueda sighed like he was fed up. "Try to do something nice for someone," he muttered before rising and grabbing the plate from the table and making for the kitchen.

"No, wait!" Kame called out. He reached out a hand to try and stop the other man but it just missed. "It just surprised me, is all. You don't," Kame stopped. He was tired and not thinking clearly and he didn't want to accidently say anything that could be misinterpreted. "Don't throw it out, please."

Ueda turned and gave Kame a long measured look before rolling his eyes in an overly exaggerated manner and returning to the table; sliding the plate back into it's original position.

"I can do nice things for people too." He sounded a tad sullen as he plopped himself back down in the chair opposite. 

"I know." Kame caught Ueda's gaze and smiled - not a big grin like they'd been goofing about, but a small, soft smile that Kame hoped would convey just how much he appreciated and cared for the other. After a moment Ueda matched his expression; but just for a moment, then his expression turned stern. 

"Eat, before it gets cold." 

Kame laughed. "Yes, sir!" He waved two fingers near his head in a soft salute, before starting to eat. Across the table, Ueda looked half-amused, half put-upon. 

Once he'd finished eating, Kame and Ueda retired to the couch with Ueda insisting that he'd clean up later. Kame was too exhausted to argue properly.

"Thanks," he said instead. 

Ueda waved him off. "Now Nakamaru can't be mad that I don't feed you properly."

Kame would have rolled his eyes at his worrywart of a bandmate and the fact that he and Ueda apparently had some sort of pact to baby him, but instead a wide yawn broke out.

"Tired huh?" Ueda asked. He sounded faintly amused but used the opportunity to wrap his arm around Kame's shoulders and guide him in close until they were almost cuddling.

"Rehearsals were tough," Kame murmured softly. 

"Too tough for this?" Ueda whispered and he turned his head slightly until his lips hovered a mere millimetre from Kame's. Just as their lips were about to meet, Kame's body betrayed him and he broke into another yawn. Ueda pulled back abruptly, a gruff laugh escaping from those so nearly kissed lips. "Apparently so."

"No, I-" but Kame's protest was interrupted by yet another yawn.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Ueda sounded both resigned and determined, as he stood up and stuck out a hand, offering help.

Kame took it and let himself be pulled up. "I'd thought you'd never ask." 

Ueda's lips twitched at Kame's shameless attempt at seduction but he didn't respond further, just led Kame down the hall and into the bedroom. Once there he pulled the covers back and gestured for Kame to get in. Unfortunately for Kame, he didn't climb in after, just started fiddling with the sheets, making sure Kame was comfortable. When he noticed Kame watching him, he twisted his head so his Kame could only see his profile from his position.

"You know, I didn't sign-up for KAT-TUN just to tuck you into bed," he groused good naturedly. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the intimate nature of what Ueda was doing for him, but a wave of melancholy suddenly hit Kame. Ueda hadn't signed up for KAT-TUN - none of them had. The group had been formed by Koichi and Johnny and they'd been stuck together, something which at the time had caused much anger. They'd moved past that long ago, but so much had happened since; some amazing things, some not so amazing and they'd been on the brink of collapse a number of times - maybe still were. Kame gripped the sheets tightly.

"Do you regret it?" he asked softly. 

Ueda turned to face him, surprise written on his features. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that response. Kame watched closely as Ueda opened his mouth, seemingly about to answer something glib, but then something of the seriousness of Kame's thoughts must have showed on his face, because Ueda's expression changed and instead he said, 

"How could I, when I have you in my life?" Ueda reached out and cupped Kame's cheek with his hand, his thumb to stroking soft circles on his skin. "Now go to sleep and stop worrying. Your concert tour starts soon and you need to be well rested so you can knock it out of the park." 

Kame loosened his grip on the sheets, his face and body relaxing under Ueda's caresses. He didn't miss the added, 

"For KAT-TUN," that Ueda whispered faintly.

"For KAT-TUN," Kame mumbled as he drifted off.


End file.
